


Sleep

by hobovampyre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, forgiven!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobovampyre/pseuds/hobovampyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are drabbles and stories written from an ongoing rp that Hobovampyre and Angelic-Diablo share. The main pairings are Dean/Cas, Sam/Lucifer, Crowley/Bobby, Balthazar/Gabriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

He knew they were strung out of their minds to have to wait. To have to sit and wait and hope that their party would be whole again. Dean knew better than anyone else as he stood perched at the top floor window, gun in hand scoping the area watching for the demons he knew would be looking for them. Scoping them out in their lowest hour.

"You should sleep."

It was hoarse from talking too much, hoarse from having to soothe his brother whom even he heard from up here yelling and lamenting his lame state of being. Sam really should put a leash on that sort of thing. The demons may not be able to sense them but they sure as hell have working ears.

"Naw, I'm good." Dean responded as a trenchcoat flared beside him, the sound of buckles hitting wood as Castiel took position at his side.  
"Why do you resist sleep when it is clear you need it greatly? I am more than capable to watch over this house and you know I do not sleep."

Dean merely shrugged. "Can't slee'p."  
"You and I both know that is false.  
"Can't sleep."

Dean heard the sigh moments before he felt the breath grace his neck and he spared a single, apologetic glance before returning to his perch.

"Fine then. If this is how you are going to make it, I will stay with you until you fall asleep."

Dean chuckle to himself but the sound was rather hollow and he knew Cas knew that but he knew that Cas knew that he wasnít going to argue. "Kay." Was all he said in return and Castiel carefully placed an arm around him. When Dean gave him a glance he merely shrugged back at him. "You can still shoot and aim this way." And the angel was right so Dean positioned himself to barely give his weight into Castiel and then he sighed as weariness finally hit him. A weariness Castiel empathetically noticed. 

"Sleep?"

"Can't."


End file.
